


Of Tater Tots and Tiny Tots

by Marvelhead17



Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Chocolate, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Pregnancy, Snacks & Snack Food, Tumblr, cooking fails, home birth, tater tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: Venom and Eddie can't wait for their sweetling to give birth to their baby, and they take pride in caring for both you and their little one as you're due any day now.





	Of Tater Tots and Tiny Tots

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for some time but I just couldn't get around to finishing it off, I hope you guys enjoy it!

**“Good morning sweetling,”** you heard the familiar soft growl say as you open your eyes.

“Morning Venom,” you smiled before you turned over slowly in the bed.

“Oh hey, morning sweetheart,” Eddie spoke up suddenly, rubbing his eyes sleepily; he leaned over and kissed you on the lips softly, making you smile.

You placed your hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, he moved himself over you and hovered a slight distance away so as not to squish you, you felt a small movement from your stomach and grinned.

You pulled away and looked down to your stomach, “Boys, the baby is kicking again,”

Eddie eagerly placed his hand to your belly and rubbed his thumb gently over the area where he could see the baby kicking, Venom was quick to extend himself out from Eddie’s hand and he spread himself across your belly, and settled himself around it as if to protect it like an egg.

“Good morning to you too little one,” he chuckled in delight.

**“Our little one is very strong, we can feel it,”** Venom practically purred.

You smiled at the pair in front of you, seeing how excited they were to be fathers made your heart feel all warm and fuzzy, they both felt you staring and turned their attention back to you.

**“Are we amusing you sweetling?”** Venom’s form across your stomach extended out to form a smaller version of his head.

“Very much,” you propped yourself on your elbows before moving yourself to sit upright on the bed, your stomach grumbled and your cheeks turned pink. “So, uh, what’s for breakfast?”

“Anything you want Y/N, whatever you’re craving, we’re cooking,” Eddie smiled lopsidedly in that way that you loved, and your mind instantly told you that something sweet and unhealthy was on the menu today seeing as how you had managed to stay on your diet for some time.

“Tater tots and chocolate sounds pretty good right about now,”

When you had first heard from Eddie that this was Venom’s favourite treat you were initially disgusted at the notion, but as soon as your pregnancy really kicked in then you had scoffed them down without regret.

**“Our sweetling has good taste,”** Venom grinned making you laugh, you felt another kick run through you and then you rubbed your belly where Venom gave you room to, he curled around your belly and then your hand making a deep purring sound all the while.

“Of course I do, I have you boys don’t I?” you grinned and Eddie chuckled before getting up from the bed.

“C’mon V, Y/N’s breakfast isn’t going to make itself,”

**“Just one more minute, please?”** he pleaded.

“Fine,” Eddie sighed and stood near the edge of the bed.

**“When is our little one due?” **

“Any day now,” you patted your belly and felt a responding kick, “But the doctor said if nothing happens in the next two weeks he’ll have to induce the labour process,” you scrunched your nose at the thought.

“V, c’mon, let Y/N rest for a bit,” Eddie tugged at the tendril that extended from him.

After some time passed and a good few cursing and clanging sounds later, you decided that you needed to go help them, you swivelled your feet over to the edge and pushed yourself up slowly and stood up.

As much as you were excited about being a mother you were still annoyed by the fact that for a few months now, you couldn’t see your own feet, your stomach swelled out so much and if it weren’t for that then it would have been your bust blocking your view.

Not that any of this bothered Eddie or Venom, in fact they’d been even hornier since you discovered your pregnancy all those months ago, you often had to slap a roaming tendril or finger away for the first few months, other times you caught them staring at your belly, or watched you as you waddled around the apartment.

You waddled to the kitchen without having to pause once, somewhat of an achievement for you, and coughed from the smoke that filled the room. You waved your hand in front of your face in an attempt to clear the air around you.

“What the hell is going on here guys?”

Eddie turned to you and immediately glared at the little black head hovering above his shoulder, “Venom insisted he could do it himself this time,” the symbiote grinned, in what you assumed was meant to be in a sheepish manner, though it didn’t show through his sharp teeth.

Eddie managed to place the pan of tater tots on the stove top and threw the kitchen glove to the side, sighing as he looked down at the charcoal like treats, before returning his attention back to you.

“Sorry Y/N that was the last box, unless you’re willing to wait for us to get some more?” he asked with soft eyes as he walked over to you and cupped your stomach in his hands, rubbing the sides gently, in the way that made your heart melt.

“I can wait,” you smiled, until a sharp kick and a popping sensation happened all too quickly inside, you felt a little liquid trickle down your thighs and you looked to Eddie with concern, “I don’t think the baby can wait though,”

He chuckled, “Why, did your water break?” then the information registered in his head, “Oh my God - your water broke!” he put his hands on his face.

**“Water breaking? I don’t understand, why do we not just call a plumber?”**

You chuckled and gently patted the symbiote’s head, “No silly, it means that the baby is coming,”

Instantly Venom left Eddie to reach his full form, being attached only by a tiny tendril, his large hands cupping around your belly tenderly.

**“Then why are we still standing here? We must take you to the hospital,”** he cocked his head before his form disappeared back into Eddie, then Eddie’s arms unwillingly moved to your backside and under your knees to scoop you into his arms.

“Easy there big guy,” you laughed and patted Eddie’s chest, “I don’t have to go anywhere until my contractions are at least five minutes apart,”

_“Contractions?”_ Eddie’s head cocked to the side now.

“Did you even _try_ to pay attention at the birthing classes V?” you asked.

_“No,”_ he admitted.

You shook your head and smiled, “Can you put me down now?” you asked, he obliged and you wobbled slightly, their arm moving protectively around you. “All we can do is wait for now.”

They let out a deep sigh, _“It’s going to be forever,”_ you smiled sweetly and sat on the couch, patting the space next to you for them to join.

* * *

You were still seated on the couch, now hunched over your huge belly, breathing through yet another contraction. They still weren’t close enough, and this made them anxious. They were pacing around the apartment as you waited for another contraction, each time you moaned from a contraction they snapped back to reality and kneeled to your side, rubbing your back soothingly.

A sharp pain moved from your lower back all the way up your spine and you closed your eyes and cried out, trying to focus on the breathing techniques you learned from the classes, you cursed under your breath about how stupid they were for not being much help with the pain.

_“Sweetling, we must take you to a hospital-”_ Venom insisted.

“And I keep telling you that the hospital is only going to take me in once my contractions are five minutes apa- AHH,” you clutched at your belly, “Fuck, shit, fuck,” those were the only words you could remember to say out loud in the moment.

They cocked their head and stared at you, _“That was only two minutes,”_ you gave them a look before another shockwave of pain rushed through you.

“Oh shit- shit!” you yelled out again, “I think the- I think the baby is coming, _now,_” you looked to them with wide eyes.

They kneeled in front of you and cupped your stomach, Venom’s tendrils moving over it, he stayed this way for a while before he retracted himself.

**“Our little one’s head is definitely pointed downwards, and they are kicking violently,”**

“Yeah, no shit,” you say as you struggle to take in deep breaths, then it dawns on you that the baby is coming now, and that you needed to guide them through the birth. “Boys, I need you to listen to everything I have to say alright? It’s important,”

“Of course,” Eddie nodded, still kneeled by your stomach.

You quickly listed the things that you needed, and then he disappeared from the room while you tried to breathe through yet another searing contraction, and within minutes he was back and scooping you into his arms, before taking you to the bedroom and lying you down on the soft mattress, he removed your pyjama pants and underwear before gently spreading your legs.

You were utterly uncomfortable as they examined between your legs, trying to get an idea of how far the baby was along, you didn’t wish for either of them to see you so vulnerable, nor did you wish for them to see you give birth like an animal in front of them. But you had no other options, as an ambulance would take too long and a taxi cab would never dream of picking you up to take you to a hospital in your state.

_“We can see the top of a head,”_ they informed you.

“Oh God, that means I have to start pushing,” you propped yourself onto your elbows and immediately they sat on their knees next to you and touched your shoulder softly, it was meant to comfort you but you still looked at them worriedly. “I-I don’t know if I can do this,”

The fear suddenly hits you- what if you’re not strong enough to push the baby or what if the baby unexpectedly got stuck? You weren’t anywhere near a hospital and neither Eddie nor Venom knew what they were doing, scratch that, _none _of you knew what you were doing. You were going on a limb from the vague details you remembered from your birthing classes and hoping that everything would turn out okay.

_I should have just gone to the hospital when Venom told me to,_ you thought irritably.

“Hey, hey it’s alright Y/N, just breathe,” Eddie’s voice came out clearer to you, bringing you back to the present moment, you only looked up to him and nodded quickly.

You took a few deep breaths before the next contraction came in, Venom curled himself around your belly which comforted you somewhat and Eddie grabbed your hand and let you squeeze it tightly, you closed your eyes and focused all your energy on pushing the baby out.

* * *

Within the next hour you had managed to push out the baby, you breathed rather shakily while Eddie cleaned the baby, Venom’s form draped itself around you and you felt soothed, he gently tugged you backwards so that you rested against some pillows in an upright position.

**“Are you comfortable sweetling?”** the soft rumble drew your attention away from Eddie, you could only manage a nod in response. **“You must rest sweetling, Eddie is taking good care of our little one, do not worry,”**

“I know, I know,” you mumbled, half closing your eyes as you returned your gaze back to Eddie, the baby was still crying loudly and had it not been for your body feeling so exhausted and Venom holding you down you would’ve jumped out to comfort them.

“It’s okay see, here’s mama, don’t cry,” your eyes opened wide when you realised Eddie was bringing the small bundle to you, you eagerly reached out your arms as he placed the baby slowly down, your arms instinctively curling protectively around them.

Eddie couldn’t contain himself, his smile was as big as Venom’s as he sat down next to you and wrapped his arms around you to hold you, he nuzzled his face next to yours and spoke softly, “Isn’t she just gorgeous?”

“She?” you looked to Eddie and he nodded eagerly, “You are so gorgeous,” you gently stroked a finger on the side of her little cheek and she squirmed at the touch. “You’re just the most beautiful baby girl in the world,”

**“Our little one takes after her mother,”** Venom agreed, his tendrils moving to rest on your arms, his head hovering on the opposite side like Eddie’s.

“I could just eat you up,” you gushed at the baby.

**“Eat? Why would we eat something so beautiful?”** Venom asked worriedly, “**Our little one is perfect we can’t-”**

“V- V, calm down man, it’s just an expression,”

**“Oh, I see,”** he didn’t seem very impressed, **“Well it’s not a very nice one, very misleading,”**

You laughed, shaking your head slightly, knowing the two beings you loved were by your side as you held your baby that you had made and brought into this world, and you knew things could only get better for you all.

“I love you boys so much, you know that?” you smiled at them with watery eyes.

“We love you too sweetling,” they purred, you leaned back into Eddie’s arms, your daughter already dozing peacefully safely in the three pairs of arms holding her. You smiled at her, your heart feeling so full that it might explode, before closing your eyes and letting the tiredness you were feeling take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [My Cardd](https://marvelhead17.carrd.co/) for any of my socials you want to add me on, or show your support!


End file.
